Unlucky Girl
by DreamDisneyGurl
Summary: The Aftermath of 'Mystery, Incorporeal' revealed how Raven and Jinx were both undercover to stop Darkstar from rising an entity that would destroy the universe. While Raven is healing up from the small energy stolen from her, Jinx had discovered she gained a small crush when bumping into a famous hero. Ben/Jinx and other couples. TT/Ben 10 crossover. Please read and review


**~Unlucky Girl~**

**:Summary**:

The Aftermath of 'Mystery, Incorporeal' revealed how Raven and Jinx were both undercover to stop Darkstar from rising an entity that would destroy the universe. While Raven is healing up from the small energy stolen from her, Jinx had discovered she gained a small crush when bumping into a famous hero.

**:Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Ben 10 or the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven groaned as she sat up from gaining her energy back, thanks to one Ben Tennyson and his gang. The dark haired girl rubbed her wrist where the maniac, Darkstar, had grabbed her and drained her powers. Good thing that Robin suggested to take a nullifying potion of hers so that the being who used to be Michael Morningstar didn't take ALL of her energy.

The same went for her partner.

Speaking of partner, Raven turned her head to see a certain pinked haired sorceress stepping out from the shadows, removing her hood down.

It was a simple mission really. Robin had intel from a secret source (when has he ever had intel that wasn't oh-so secret?) that there was trouble at Friedkin University about some dark energies and missing students. Raven and Jinx were perfect for the job, and so they were on a mission for a month, and soon discovered the cult one 'Dante' had created and the missing students were accounted for in there. So Raven and Jinx joined in, under fake names and look more...human and healthy. Raven was the only one getting closer to Dante and discovering the plot and plans, as Jinx just tried to blend in. And the rest was history.

"So, at least we know that the school really wasn't in danger," Jinx smirked a little as she then sighed in relief, "Oh I'm so glad this is all over..._Margie,"_

Raven rolled her eyes as she then stood up, snapping her fingers as her traditional blue cape and black unitard returned on her body, "Yeah well, we can report back to Robin that the mission was accomplished and Darkstar was stopped before _'it' _could escape from it's dimensional prison,"

Jinx nodded then shuffled her feet a bit, "Soooo, i-if we're done, I have somewhere to be,"

The other Titan raised her eyebrow as she stared at her partner for the mission, "Kid Flash?"

"No," And with that, Jinx left the room as Raven watched her leave in confusion.

* * *

Ben was laughing as he waved at the fellow jocks as they were leaving him, pocketing his diploma and turning to his friend and partner, Rook Blonko, who followed him after saying a hearty farewell to Gwen and Kevin.

"Well Rook, this has been some school adventure huh?" The brunette smiled as he stretched his arms up, "Did you see Gwen's face?"

"I did, and may I say that it was not very nice to tease Miss Tennyson like that," The Revonnahgander sighed, shaking his head.

Ben snickered, "Aw, c'mon Rook, it's all in good fun,"

Rook rolled his amber cat like eyes but then paused as he felt like they were being watched. He turned his head to the dead tree that was near the entrance way and saw one of the girls that were following Darkstar, and frowned deeply. Ben looked at his partner questionably and followed Rook's gaze and blinked in confusion.

"Hey, isn't she one of-"

"Yes," Rook stood in front of Ben and pulled out his Proto-Tool with a serious look, "Come out, what do you want?"

The girl stepped out, pushing her hood down to free her pink hair and tied it back up to two horn like pigtails, "Okay, okay, put that thing down alien boy before I put you out," She threatened as her eyes glowed hot pink.

Ben was just about to bring out his Omnitrix until the girl moved quickly to him and grabbed his hand.

"Wait, don't," The girl spoke calmly as she stared up at him, "I'm not the enemy,"

"Pfft, yeah right," Ben narrowed his eyes at her, "You and your rock monster tried to hurt me and my friends, and you were pledging your loyalty to a psycho dork,"

"I know, but that was all an act," The girl then smiled a little cheekily, "My name is Jinx. I'm in the Teen Titans and my partner Raven and I were undercover to stop the one called Darkstar but you handled it just fine without our help,"

Rook gaped a little, "I have heard of the Teen Titans when I was still back in the Plummer's Academy, but I have also heard that you are a villain,"

"Ex-villian, toilet bowl," Jinx wagged her finger at him, but then realized her other hand was holding onto Ben's and released him, blushing a little and coughing a bit, "So anyways, I thought I'd give you this,"

Ben raised his brow at her and looked at the device in her hand, "What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

"The Titan's Communicator. Raven and I thought if you ever needed help or if we need yours, you know how to contact us and maybe," Jinx averted her eyes away with a tiny blush on her cheeks, "Maybe, you know, join the team?"

Ben looked a little surprised and then looked down at the communicator again, then back at Jinx, "I-I dunno..."

Rook watched them silently as Jinx smiled.

"Just think about it,"

Jinx then disappeared, leaving Ben with his own thoughts and Rook looking worried.

* * *

**Prologue is complete. So this is the beginning of a new story after watching the Ben 10 Omniverse episode. It was funny how they made some references of Scooby Doo with it and cameoing Raven and Jinx in it. So anyways I will work on my other story 'Family Matters' as well as this one. Please review to tell me what you think and if I should continue this?**


End file.
